The New Girl In Town
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: Troy will never forget the 1st time he saw Sharpay.She was riding past his house on a bike on a sunny day.Ever since then hes wanted her.Everyday she rides by him,and everyday he falls harder.By the end of the summer will he tell her how he feels?Twoshot
1. Part I

_Troypay twoshot. No surprise there. 0-0_

_Summary: Troy Bolton will never forget the first time he saw Sharpay Evans. She was riding past his house on a bike- on a hot sunny day. Ever since then he's wanted her. The bike ride is her daily routine, everyday she rides by him, and everyday he falls harder. And now by the end of the summer, after they've become friends, will Troy finally tell her how he feels? TxS Twoshot._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing._

_Setting: Summer!_

_Beginning notes: I actually got this idea when I was riding my bike today- see where I live, we never get warm weather, and today it was like 95 degrees! We worship that here, so I decided to go for a bike ride- and then I thought of this. Oh yeah, also, this does not follow the original plotline of either HSM. (I say that enough). Also, Sharpay is kind of OOC...actually, most everything about her is different, other then that she's rich, and her love of tiny puppies xD._

_ALSO, the title of this was yes, -borrowed- from the Hairspray song, people. :P_

* * *

**The New Girl In Town.**

**_Part I._**

**_T_**roy Bolton will never forget the first time he ever laid eyes on Sharpay Evans. It was a hot, sunny day near the beginning of July- the fifth, to be exact. Independence day had been just the day before, which had meant fireworks, fireworks, and more fireworks.

Troy and his family- which was rather lonely, consisting of only him,and his mother and father, had just moved to Albuquerque in the middle of June. His dad was starting out as the basketball coach and boy's gym teacher at East High the following school year- and Troy would be a senior.

Troy hadn't really met many people yet- he had one friend so far, Chad Danforth- he'd met him and his girlfriend Taylor in the soda isle at the grocery store around a week after they'd moved here. He figured he'd just have to wait until the school year started to make more friends.

Chad had come over on the fourth of July with Taylor, and since his parents he considered were to boring to have any fun, had hid inside the house all night while Troy, Chad, and Taylor had set off tons of fireworks.

On the fifth, the very next day- Jack Bolton (Troy's dad) had been furious with the mess- from small empty boxes to matches to sparklers to stray pieces of cardboard, and had sent Troy outside to clean it all up-all by himself.

Knowing not to argue with his dad, Troy had grabbed a big black plastic bag and went straight to work- picking up the litter that cluttered lawn and driveway, and that was when he first laid eyes on probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.No exaggerations.

There was a sidewalk right in front of his house- Troy looked up curiously in the midst of his garbadge clean up when he heard the harmonious singing.

A blonde girl with her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, wearing jean shorts, awhite tanktop and black sunglasses was riding slowly past his house on a nice red bicycle-ipod headphones in her ears. She was singing along with the music. It was a song Troy had never heard before- but she sang it beautifully. Her voice was soft and just- wonderful. She didn't seem to notice he was watching her. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice he was there. But he kept watching her until she was out of his sight completely.

_Who was that?_ Troy thought in wonder and amazement as he went back to picking up the trash. He wondered if she went to East High- he sure hoped so. He wondered where she lived, and most importantly- what her name was.

The next day, Troy invited Chad and Taylor over. The three of them were just hanging out outside- sitting on Troy's front porch, enjoying the nice day. The neighborhood was still and peaceful. Birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. Troy was still thinking about the nice looking blonde with the amazing voice he'd seen yesterday. He was staring striaght ahead- watching the sidewalk carefully to see if she would ride by again.

"Hey Chad?" he asked his new friend,turning his attention away from the sidewalk to lok at him, who answered "What?"

"Is there a girl with blonde hair that sings really good that goes to East High?" he asked. He knew that wasn't much information for describing a person, but it was all he had. Chad frowned thoughtfully.

"No,I don't think so."

Troy frowned. "Oh." he said- quite dissappointed. "You sure?"

"Yeah,I'm pretty sure. Why?"

Troy shook his head. "Doesn't matter." he mumbled.

"Hey Sharpay!" Taylor suddenly called.She was the only one still watching the sidewalk. Troy immediatley glanced at the sidewalk again and sure enough, there was the girl again- this time she was wearing a purple tank top and white shorts. She was riding her red bike again, but this time her iPod was not with her. She turned to glance at Taylor. She looked confused at first, but then she smiled and waved.

"Oh hey Taylor!" she spoke. Taylor motioned for her to come join the three of them. The mystery girl climbedoff her bike and let it lean on the stand, before advancing towards them.

"Who's that Tay?" Chad whispered to Taylor. The girl walked up a second later.

"This is Sharpay. Sharpay- this is my boyfriend Chad, and this is Troy." she introduced the girl to the both of them.

_Sharpay. That's her name._Troy thought. He'd never heard anything like it before- but he liked the name.

"Nice to meet you." Sharpay said politely,smiling first at Chad and then at Troy, who of course smiled back.

"How do you two know each other?" Chad wanted to know.

"Well, actually,my family just moved here about three weeks ago." Sharpay began.

"Yeah, and now she's on the same summer-swim team that I'm on." Taylor finished. Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, I love to swim. So is this where you live Taylor?" she asked the other girl, who shook her head.

"No,this is Troy's house." she said. Everyone looked at Troy who had been silent for some strange reason that he didn't even know why. Sharpay smiled again. "Oh."

Troy just nodded. He was at a loss for words, and not to mention nervous- she was just so gorgeous, she took the words right outof his mouth. The corners of her brown chocolate eyes crinkled when she smiled. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow,and she had a nice tan already too, and her legs were long and lean.

"So you just moved here?" Chad asked her.She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to go to East High in the fall."

"Cool. That's where we're all going too. Troy also just moved here." he said- nudging his friend as to try to get him to talk,but he just nodded again. Chad rolled his eyes. Why wouldn't he talk?

Troy was jealous of Chad right now, he was acting real smooth. Troy figured he looked like an idiot right now- he hadn'tsaid one word,and he was probably coming off as mean.But he just couldn't help it- he didn't know what to say! But he wasn't trying to be mean at all, he was just shy and nervous in front of this girl.

"How come you never mentioned her Tay?" Chad then asked Taylor, who shrugged. Sharpay chuckled. "You can't blame her- I'm so boring, there was probably nothing for her to say about me." she joked.

_Boring? You swim, ride bikes, and have the most amazing singing voice ever! _Troy thought, wishing he could hear her sing again.

"Why don't you join us Sharpay?" Taylor asked her,who hesitated.

"Well, actually, I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago. My parent's are going to freak- they want me and Ryan to finish unpacking our rooms." she said reluctantly,biting her lip.

"Who's Ryan?" Troy suddenly- _finally _spoke. Sharpay raised her eyebrows at him.

"Woah- he speaks!" she giggled. Taylor laughed along with her, while Troy felt stupid. He felt his face turn hot, and Sharpay must have noticed this because she stopped giggling abruptly, and turned serious.

"I was just kidding." she said, and then added. "Ryan's my twin brother."

Troy forced a smile. "Oh." he said. Sharpay nodded. "Yeah so um- I'd better get going. I'll see you at class tomorrow Taylor. Nice meeting you- Chad, Troy." she said.

"You to." Chad said in a friendly voice.

"Where do you live?" Troy asked- blurting out another random type of question.

"Just a couple of blocks away actually. It's such a nice day- that's why I was riding my bike."

"So you live nearby? That's cool." Troy said, deciding that that was the first normal sentence of few he'd said so far.

"Yeah.So...yeah. I really have to go. Nice meeting you." she repeated with another kind smile. She waited for Troy to say something else, but when he didn't, she just waved at all three of them quickly before stalking back off towards her bike. She climbed back on it, not glancing back at them, and rode away quickly.

"I'm so freaking stupid!" Troy exclaimed, smacking himself in the forehead when she was gone. Chad laughed.

"You completely choked man! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Troy grumbled. "Was I that bad?" he questioned with an arch of an eyebrow.

"_That _bad? You said what- ten words? Twelve maybe?" Chad shook his head. "She probably thought you were mute before you said 'Who's Ryan?'"

"Oh stop it Chad. He was probably just shy in front of her. Don't give him a hard time about it." Taylor scolded.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Give me a break Taylor." he said. "I was not." he lied.

"Oh yeah? Then what else?"

Troy shrugged."I had nothing to say to her. That's all."

"Is she single?" Chad asked Taylor, who shrugged. "She never mentioned a boyfriend, but I don't know her that well either- she just moved here three weeks ago,remember?"

"Right."

"Why do you care anyway?" Taylor asked him suspiciously.

"For Troy. Obviously." Chad stated.

"Why?" Troy asked, and then swallowed. "I don't like her. I don't even _know _her!"

"Her name is Sharpay. Did you not catch that?" Chad asked stupidly- not being sarcastic at all. Troy made a face at him.

"I mean, I don't know anything _about _her!"

"Well, maybe if you would have talked more..." Chad trailed off.

"She has a brother named Ryan. Obviously she likes being outside when it's hot, she likes to swim, and she lives nearby. You know that much." Taylor added- helping Chad out.

"Oh yeah, I could write her whole biography." Troy said sarcastically. "Who cares anyway? I don't even like her."

"Why not? She seems nice enough." Taylor said. "Yeah, and not to mention _hot." _Chad added with a goofy grin. That statement earned him a nice smack on the side of the head from Taylor, but luckily his 'fro saved him from any pain.

"She probably thinks I'm a total idiot and a jerk anyway." Troy muttered- more so to himself then to 'thing one and thing two'. But thing two answered anyway:

"Yeah, probably. But I don't blame her. You hardly said a word."

"Shut up Chad." both Troy and Taylor said at once.

* * *

The next day, Troy was outside again. But this time, Chad and Taylor weren't around to give him bad advice again. What was he doing out there? He was waiting around for Sharpay to come by again. But he didn't want to look to obvious- he didn't want her to think he was some sort of freakish stalker. She probably already thought bad enough about him, and he didn't want her to have any more reasons to think he was weird.

So he occupied himself with the family yorkshire tearier- that his mom had picked out and named, Cookie.

Cookie was a tiny spunky little puppy- she was always jumping around and barking. Even though barking was probably her favorite hobby, and she came off as vicious to some people, the dog was really very sweet. She never bit anyone, the worst she could do was give you a wet willy right in the earlobe, but that was all.

Troy had wanted a pitbull, and he wanted to name it Rex. But his mom didn't like pitbulls- her family had owned one when she was a child, and it had been mean and bit everything it could get it's teeth on. So Lisa Bolton forever hated pitbulls.

"Go fetch." Troy told Cookie, for probably the fourteenth time as he threw the yellow tennis ball- Cookie's favorite toy out in front of him somewhere. Cookie yelped in joy and ran off after it. Since the ball was to big for her tiny jaws, she nudged it with her nose all the way back to Troy, before finding a new interest in her tail, which she began to chase around.

"Stupid dog." Troy muttered, but couldn't help but laugh at how determined she looked to catch her tail. He picked up the ball and chucked it again without looking to where he was throwing it. His blue eyes shot up however when he heard the startled gasp and then a clatter.

"Oh shit!" he shouted in alarm, guilt, and embarassment as he got up from the ground and ran to the sidewalk to help Sharpay. Apparently, he'd thrown the ball to hard and to far and it had hit her.

He could tell because she was holding her head and she seemed to be in a daze. She was sprawled on the cement sidewalk on her back with one hand supporting her, and her bike was laying on it's side right next to her. Troy lifted the red bike and put it on it's stand, before taking her hand and helping her up, muttering "Did I hit you? I'm really sorry."

Sharpay rubbed her forehead and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay- it didn't really hurt, it just surprised me. You're Troy, right?"

Troy nodded, still feeling dumb and terrible. "Yeah. You're Sharpay, right?"

Of course she was Sharpay, he'd never forget that unique name of hers. Never. She nodded.

"Yeah. You should really watch where you throw things next time." she teased. Troy smiled awkwardly- not quite knowing how to respond the that.

"Did it hit you hard?"

"Kind of. Not really. It kinda hurt. But not really. Like I said- it mostly just surprised me." she babbled. She spoke fast- Troy thought this was cute.

"Do you want to come inside and put some ice on it? I'm really sorry." he asked repeated. She shook her head reluctantly. "No...I think I'll be okay.It's fine, thanks."

Just then, Cookie ran up to them, barking hysterically. Sharpay raised a well-shaped eyebrow. "Oh? And what do we have here?" she bent down and gathered the little yorkie in her arms before standing back up. Cookie was still barking- right in her face. But she didn't seem to notice- or if she did, she didn't seem to mind.

"That's Cookie. She has a barking problem, but she won't bite you. I promise."

Sharpay giggled when Cookie licked her nose. She stopped barking so frantically- just the occasional yelp every few seconds.

"She's so cute! It's a she right?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded. "Yeah, and I think she likes you."

Sharpay hugged the little dog. "I love dogs! Back where I used to live, I worked everyday after school at a Petco. I used to help groom the dogs." she told him.

"Really? Do you have one?" Troy asked- proud of himself for being able to have a normal conversation with her. He thought he was going to choke again. She nodded.

"Yeah. Two. One of them is a yorkie- just like Cookie. His name's Boi." she laughed. "That's such an adorable name for a puppy- _Cookie_."

Troy laughed too. "Thanks. But I guess I owe it all to my mom. She picked the kind of dog we'd get, and her name. What kind is your other dog?"

"Well, our other one is my brother Ryan's dog mostly. Boi's mostly mine. She's a dalmation- her name's Lucy."

"Who. Dalmations are pretty expensive aren't they?"

Troy decided that wasn't a very smart question to ask, because it seemed to make her uncomfortable. She shifted Cookie to her other arm and bit her lip.

_Way to go, Ace. _Troy thought sarcastically to himself.

"Well uh...we got Lucy for a good price. From a family friend." she said awkwardly. She was lying of course- her family had a lot of money, but she didn't like to tell people that. They might get the wrong idea and think she was a stuck up snob just because her family was 'rich'. At her old school, a lot of her so called 'friends' just used her for her stuff.

Troy just nodded understandingly. "Oh."

Just then, Sharpay's cell phone rang. She handed Cookie over to Troy and apologized before reaching into her back pocket and flipping out her cell.

"Hello?" she paused. "Seriously Ryan it's only like three o'clock...I already finished unpacking my room yesterday though...the China cabinet?...Yes, I am...No, I like bike riding." she sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll be there in five- that's if I ride fast." she hung up. She looked annoyed.

"Everything okay?" Troy asked. She nodded."Yeah, just more unpacking I have to do." she grumbled- less then enthusiastic about it. "So I have to go.I'm sorry.It was nice talking to you."

"Oh. Well okay. See you later then." Troy said. She noticed that he seemed dissappointed. She hesitated.

"You know we uh...we could use some help. My dad and Ryan are moving around lots of furniture and stuff right now..." she said, hinting that he was welcome to come with. "And you could bring Cookie." she quickly added. "I'm sure she'd love to meet Boi. Boi gets along well with other dogs. Especially his own kind."

Troy smiled at her. "I think Cookie would like that to." he said. "Are you sure it'll be okay- with your folks I mean? You seem quite busy..."

"We are. But a helping hand is always appreciated." she smiled that warm,sweet smile of hers, and Troy couldn't say no- not that he wanted to or anything.

"Okay, I've been unpacking a lot lately to- since we also just moved here,so I'm used to it. Let me just go grab Cookie's leesh then. I wouldn't want her running off or anything. You can come if you want."

Sharpay nodded and followed him into his house.

"Troy? Is that you? Are you finally back inside now?" came Troy's mother's voice from the kitchen when she heard the front door being opened.

"Yeah mom,it's me." Troy called back. Lucy appeared a few seconds later,wiping her hands with a dishtowel. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Sharpay.

"I didn't know you had anyone over." the older woman commented. Sharpay smiled politely and introduced herself.

"Hello.I'm Sharpay Evans. I live a few blocks away. It's nice to meet you."

"Well I'm Troy's mom, nice to meet you to." but she still looked confused.

"Troy and I just met yesterday.I know his friend Taylor." Sharpay said- hoping that would clear something up. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah and we were just heading out. So uh- do you know where Cookie's leesh is?" Troy asked impatiently. The confusion immediatley came back to his mom's face.

"In the coat closet. But why-"

"Okay thanks mom." Troy interrupted, pulling open the coat closet.He grabbed the leesh and waved goodbye to his confused mother before scurrying out the door- Sharpay followed reluctantly behind him,calling back "Nice meeting you again!" to his mom,not wanting to be rude.

"You're mom seems nice. A bit confused though." Sharpay said once they were back outside. Troy laughed and hooked the leesh on Cookie's collar.

"She'll be asking me tons of questions later,I can guarentee it." he said as they began to walk.Sharpay pushed her bike alongside him.

"I'll push her bike-you want to walk the dog?" he offered. She smiled gratefully and took the leesh from his hand and he took her bike.

"So tell me more about yourself." she said. "I mean, you didn't really talk a lot yesterday- I really thought you were mute for a while. You really had me going there." she teased again. Troy noticed that she teased him a lot.

"Funny, that's exactly what Chad said." he said with a chuckle.She laughed. "Really?" He nodded.

"Well, there's not much to tell about me really- except that I pretty much live, eat, and breath basketball." he said. "Also, me and my mom and dad- well,and Cookie, moved here from California. My dad got a job as the basketball coach and boy's gym teacher at East High." he said.

"So you're a sporty guy." it was more of a statement then a question, and she seemed impressed. "What was your old school called?" she asked. "Are you any good? At basketball I mean."

"Yeah, well I'd sure like to think so." he laughed. "I was captain at my old school- Oakland High.Small high school. What about you?"

"Well, we moved here from Florida. That's why I'm tanner then an orange." she joked. "It's just me, my parents, Ryan, and the dogs. I went to Viewridge High." she said. "My dad signed some weird business contract. He told us to think of the move as 'a really long business trip' that we all just so happened to be coming along on."

"What kind of business?"

Sharpay shrugged. "He wants to buy some country club thing."

"A country club? You mean he owns one now?"

"I guess. He's still working on it though. No one's really sure. He can't seem to make up his mind. Which apparently is why we're moving here 'potentially'. He says there's to many problems with the country club right now- the current owners don't take really good care of the place, so that's why they're selling it. My parents want to buy it and fix it up, so hopefully it'll be ready to the public again by next summer."

At this information, Troy came to the conclusion that she was Rich. _A country club? _How awesome would that be?!- to own one?! And it must cost _a lot. _Not only to buy it, but also to fix it up. Of course, once he made his way up the driveway of her new house, his jaw dropped in awe.The place was huge- it was a freaking mansion. With tall gates and a huge fountain in the center of the huge lawn.

"Wow...nice place." Troy said. Her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"So how did you guys find this place?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I guess my dad found an ad for in the paper or something, and I guess it's been for sale for a while."

_Yeah because people on a regular budget couldn't afford it. _Troy thought, but of course he didn't say that. He just nodded.

"Where should I put your bike?" Troy asked her once they were in front of the (rather large and tall, with a lot of windows near the top) front door.

"Just leave it here. I'll probably take it out again later so it doesn't really matter." she said, and Troy did as instructed. She pushed the door open and led both Troy and Cookie inside.

"Where've you been?!" a blonde boy demanded to know in greeting as soon as they stepped inside. He had been pacing back and forth in front of the door. He seemed to be waiting around for her. He narrowed his eyes at Sharpay. "That was _way_ more then five minutes!"

"Chill out Ryan." Sharpay said calmly. "And be nice. This is Troy. This is his dog- Cookie."

Ryan glanced at Troy with slightly widened eyes, as if noticing him for the first time. "Hi." he said. "I don't know if my sister told you this or not, but you see- we're kind of new to the neighborhood, and _Sharpay _here needs to quit sneaking off on that bike of hers and help us out here." he said, once again glaring at his twin, who resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, she did mention that, and I'm here to see if you guys needed any help. I just moved here too. I live a couple of blocks away."

_Then shouldn't you be helping your own family? _Ryan wanted to say, but instead he nodded. "Okay then."

"Come on Troy." Sharpay said. Troy followed her up the stairs. When they got to her room, Troy was in amazement all over again. It was _huge_. It was probably as big as two or three of his rooms put together.

"Wow." he commented.

There was a little yorkie laying lazily on her bed.

"Come here Boi!" Sharpay called to the little dog, who leapt up, barked, and ran over to them. Cookie started barking.

"Calm down Cookie!" Troy told his own dog and then laughed. Boi and Cookie stared at each other carefully- as if speaking with their eyes, before barking and running around in circles around each other.

"Well these two sure hit it off." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Sharpay?" Sharpay and Troy both turned towards the door at the sound of Sharpay's name being called.

"Oh, hey mom. This is Troy, he said he was going to help us- you know since we still have a lot to unpack and stuff." Sharpay said to an older-looking blonde woman who appeared in her doorway. She nodded and smiled.

"Welcome. I'm Sharpay's mother."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Evans." Troy said politely.

"Please, call me Shawndra." she said, and Troy nodded."

"Well come with the two of you, like Sharpay said- we have a lot to do." she sent the teens one last smile before dissappearing from the doorway. Sharpay and Troy also exchanged smiles before following her out.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sharpay asked Troy an hour and a half later as they walked into the kitchen- another gigantic room. Troy had discovered that every room he'd been in so far was gigantic.

"Sure." he said, taking a seat at a stool by the counter as she walked over to the refrigorator.

"Let's see...we have lemmonade, pepsi, sprite, milk, and water." she said and then looked at him. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have a sprite, please." Troy said. She nodded and took two cans of sprite out of the fridge and handed one to him, taking a seat across the counter from him and taking a soda for herself.

"You're whole family is really nice. And funny." Troy commented before popping the top on his can of soda and taking a drink. She blushed.

"Well, my parents are always trying to be funny. It's kind of embarassing."

"I think your parents are cool." Troy said with a chuckle. "But I think it's natural for everyone to consider their own parents embarassing." he added. She just smiled- unsure of what to say.

"So you and Taylor are in the same swimming class?"

"Yeah, it's a night class though. From seven to nine. I just started- you know, since I'm new here and all."

"Wow. You must be tired by the time you get home."

She shrugged. "A little."

They sipped their drinks for a while in a comfortable silence, before Troy spoke up.

"So are we done for the day? Or should I help a little more? It's no problem."

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what my dad-"

"Sharpay?!" Ryan came through the swinging doors of the kitchen. Sharpay sighed.

"Yes, Ryan?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you that he and mom are heading down to the country club to check a few things out. I guess they want to talk to the original owners about re-painting the dining room or something before they decide to buy it. They said they'll be back by eight."

"Okay. But I'll be gone by then anyway. Swimming- remember?"

"I know. I'm just delivering a message. Anyways, dad says we don't have to do anymore unpacking today. And he also told me to tell you thanks for all your help- Troy." Ryan said.

"You're welcome, it was no problem. Really." Troy said, and Ryan nodded before leaving the room. Troy turned his attention back to Sharpay.

"So what else do you like to do- besides bike riding and swimming? Do you sing?"

The question seemed to surprise her. "Not in front of anyone really." she laughed. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You should though."

"Huh?"

This time Troy blushed. "Well, a couple days ago- before I met you, I saw you riding your bike by my house. I heard you singing along with your iPod." he admitted. Her face redenned in embarassment and she looked down at the countertop, muttering something like "That's embarrassing."

"You're really good at it though." he told her. She offered a weak smile- her face still red. "Thanks. But I pursue no career in singing. I just do it when I'm bored- no one's really supposed to notice." she tried to make it sound light, but her voice shook. She laughed nervously in attemps to cover it up, but it didn't really work, so she quickly changed the subject instead.

"So did you like moving to Albuquerque? Are you mad you had to leave your old school?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I really only miss my friends- you know. But it's all good I guess."

"Were you like with anyone- someone special?" she blurted out the question.

"Huh? No. Not since about eighth grade." he laughed. "What about you?" he was wondering the exact same thing about her. She shook her head.

"No. Most guys at my old school were obnoxious jerks." she said. "You're going to be a senior right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering- you know, in case you're going to be a junior. I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh. Okay. What about you?"

"Senior." she smiled. She really had an amazing smile. He smiled back. "Cool."

Just then Troy's phone rang. "Hello?...Uh-huh...Fine...Okay bye." he hung up.

"Remember how I said my mom would be asking me a lot of questions later?" he asked Sharpay who nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah well, it looks like the questions start now." he chuckled. "So I'll see you later." he said- climbing off the stool.

"You promise?" she asked him- the smile hadn't left her face. He chuckled. "I hope so."

"Good. Here..." she took her own cell out of her pocket. "Put your number in." she told him. He nodded, smiled and handed her his. "You too."

After exchanging phone numbers, Sharpay thanked him once again for all his help, and he thanked her for the soda, they went upstairs to his room so he could get Cookie, and then he was on his way.

Shapay smiled to herself when he was gone, he was really probably one of the nicest- and cutest, guys that she had ever met.

* * *

_A/N: Okay this is part one to this twoshot. Hope you liked. You can either review this part now or wait to review the whole thing. Either way I just hope you review at all :P lol. Anyways, the second part is already up now too._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


	2. Part II

**_Part II._**

**_F_**or the last two months, that bike ride had become her daily routine. And everyday so far he'd been out there ready to greet her everytime she came by, and today was no different.

"Hey Shar!" came the very familiar voice. Sharpay waved to him and climbed off her bike as he ran up to her. She gave him a quick hug.

In the last two months, Sharpay and Troy had become very close friends. It wasn't only during her daily bike ride when they talked to each other. He'd come to watch several of her swim classes already, and they'd always go to a movie together afterwards. They hung out at each other's houses on weekends- when neither of them was busy. They'd gone bowling with Chad and Taylor a few times this summer, and they talked on the phone a lot to.

There was even one time when Troy had gone down to the country club with her and her family. It was called 'Lava Springs' and Sharpay, Troy could see, had been right- the place still needed a lot of work.

Sometimes they walked their dogs at the park together. Cookie and Boi were also like Troy and Sharpay- best friends already.

Taylor had introduced Troy to her own best friend Gabriella at one of their bowling events. Sharpay and Gabriella had also hit it off pretty well, and she'd introduced her to Ryan. The two of them were _already d_ating. Chad asked Troy everyday if he was 'with' Sharpay yet, and everytime he still had that same sad answer- "No."

"I was thinking- maybe we could go to the park again today with the dogs?" Troy suggested. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, sure. Go get Cookie then. We'll have to stop at my house and get Boi."

Troy nodded and ran inside his house, he returned a few minutes later with the yorkie on her leesh. She yelped happily when she saw Sharpay. Sharpay leaned down and smiled, stroking her fingers through her soft fur.

"Hiya Cookie!" she greeted the hyper animal with a huge grin.

"Gosh, you're happier to see the dog then you were to see me." Troy pouted playfully, and she laughed.

"HI TROY! OH MY GOD IT'S TROY! I MISSED YOU! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU TROY!!" she exclaimed over dramatically as she stood up, threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. Troy chuckled.

"Overly obsessed much?" he teased when she pulled away. She smirked. "Hey don't complain next time buddy-boy." she told him. She picked up Cookie and nuzzled her face into the yorkie's soft fur. Troy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Who's complaining?" he asked. She just chuckled in response.

Troy took Sharpay's bike and handed one end of the leesh to her as she set Cookie down on all fours. They walked side by side to her house.

When they walked up the long driveway, Ryan and Gabriella were just pulling out in his black Esculade. Ryan rolled down his window.

"Hey." he greeted them.

"Hey- where are you two headed?" Sharpay asked her brother before peering over him at Gabriella.

Ryan shrugged. "Just out for a drive. Mom and dad aren't home. They went to the grocery store."

"Okay."

"So basically you've got the entire house to yourselves." he said, shooting his twin a look. He raised his eyebrows a few dirty times for good measure. Gabriella hit his arm from the passenger seat and Sharpay rolled her eyes, trying not to act or sound as embarassed as she was.

"We're just here to pick up Boi anyways Ryan. We're going to the park for your information." she told him.

"Okay then. See ya." he smirked. "Hey can you feed Lucy for me? I forgot to feed her." he said, now frowning.Sharpay roled her eyes at his forgetfulness but nodded anyways. Ryan smiled, thanked her and backed his car down the drive. Sharpay and Troy walked into the house, she was muttering something like "Ryan's such a child." she didn't mean about feeding the dog- she meant about his first little comment and facial expressions.

Troy laughed. Nervous laughter.

"Can you go get Boi's leesh from the hall closet? I'm going to go get him and then feed _his _Dalmation." she said. He nodded. "Okay." he wandered off to go fetch the leesh. Sharpay ran up the stairs to her room to fetch the dog, then she ran back downstairs to the kitchen and scooped some dog food into Lucy's bowl. Troy and Sharpay both returned a couple minutes later to the front entryway.

"Which one do you want to walk?" Sharpay asked him. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter." he said with a chuckle. She nodded and handed him Boi.

"I'll walk Cookie." she said.

Once they reached the park, they sat down on the ground under a nice shady tree, watching the two dogs run around in front of them. The tree was right by the street- they hadn't really gone to far into the park completely.

"Nice day, huh?" Sharpay stated. She closed her eyes- just enjoying the feel and sounds of the great outdoors. Troy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's been pretty great all summer." he said, eyeing her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah, talk about your great weather!" Sharpay laughed. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and Troy quickly looked away shook his head, hoping she hadn't noticed him staring at her like that. "That's not what I meant- I mean yeah, it's been great because of the weather, but also because it's great to spend time with you." he smiled shyly at her. She returned his smile and leaned back against the tall oak tree trunk, closing her eyes again.

"You too Troy." she said, a small smile to herself tugged at the corner's of her pink lips.

"I'm so hot." she complained, fanning herself with both of her hands with her eyes still closed.

_You bet you are. _Troy wanted to say, instead he nodded even though she couldn't see him. She peeked at him out of the corner of one eye. He was staring straight ahead- his expression blank.

"Whatcha thinking about Troy?" she suddenly asked him after several moments of silence. He shrugged and turned to her. "Nothing really." he answered.

"Well you wanna know what I'm thinking about?" she asked him.

"What are you thinking about, Shar?"

She grinned. "I'm thinking about how sweet it was of you to buy me an icecream from the truck that's coming down the street."

Confusion immediatley filled Troy's face. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Want me to repeat it?" she laughed. He frowned thoughtfully. "I didn't- I mean, there's no truck coming down the-" he was cut off by the merry annoying tune of '_Pop! Goes the Weasel.' _blasting from somewhere down the street. He turned to look at the source of his childhood favorite jack-in-the-box tune.

Sure enough, a funny looking baby blue and white box shaped truck with a big plastic model of a chocolate-chip cookie dough icecream cone on top of it was cruising down the road at an average speed.

"They totally copied Thomson's theory of the atom." Sharpay cracked from next to him, referring to the chocolate chip ice cream model. He whirled back around to face her. She was now lying on the grass with her head supported by her two hands and she was staring at Troy.

"How did you know an icecream truck was coming?" Troy asked- ignoring her last statement. She rolled her eyes and sat up. "I could hear the music." she stated simply. Troy translated that as:

'Are you retarded? That annoying freaking toddler song could be heard a mile away from here, duh!'

"Dang woman! You got the hearing of a dog or something? I couldn't hear a thing until just now!" Troy exclaimed with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him and threw a good punch at his left arm.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Troy asked, clutching his injured bicep.

"Don't call me 'woman' like that." she told him. "That's disrespectful, I have a _name_. And don't try to sound all gangster either." she teased. He smirked. She stood up and helped pull him to his feet.

"Now buy me an icecream Troooooyyyy-booooyyyyy?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes at him- turning on the sex appeal. The icecream truck had already pulled over to the side of the road as two customers- a little boy who looked about nine and his mother stopped the truck to buy a sweet summer treat. A short line had already formed behind them.

Troy stared at her- trying his best not to smirk. "I don't believe you! You sock me in the arm and then ask me to buy you an icecream?" he pretended to sound shocked, hurt, and upset. But she just giggled. "Yeah pretty much!" she exclaimed giddily.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Troy asked her, still hiding his smirk. She shrugged and twirled around a couple times in front of him.

"Because I doubt if you could say no to me." she said playfully, blowing him a kiss. This time Troy smiled. That was actually true, even though he knew she was only messing around.

"Oh you caught me." Troy said- being dead serious. But she only took it as a joke.

"Okay what kind do you want?" he asked, fishing out his wallet.

"Let's go see what kinds they have first, you silly goose!" she said, ruffling his hair and then stalking off towards the big blue and white truck that was rythmically still playing _'Pop! Goes the Weasel' _over and over again.

Gosh, those people didn't care if they annoyed the whole population of the universe with that song. Troy glanced back at the dogs real quick to make sure they were okay. They were sleeping in the sun right in front of the shaded tree side by side. Troy knew Sharpay would find that adorable. They knew alot about each other even though they'd only be friends for a short time, considering they'd spent almost everyday together _since _then.

He quickly followed after her. She was looking at the colorful stickers of different ice cream bar, cone, and popsicle flavors plastered against the outside of the truck.

"What'll it be Shar?" Troy asked her. She smiled at him. "Rainbow popsicle please?" she asked him politely. He couldn't help but chuckle. It was times like these where she acted like a goofy little girl, but he thought it was adorable.

"Sure thing." he told her before turning to the guy who looked like he was in his mid twenties inside the truck. "You heard the lady. And I'll have an icecream sandwich." he said.

The guy nodded. "That's eighty cents each." he said. Troy handed him a five dollar bill from his wallet since he was feeling to lazy to count out the exact amount, telling him to keep the change before the guy handed them their cold treats.

Since there was no one in line behind Troy and Sharpay, the guy climbed back into the driver's seat and drove away. Sharpay and Troy walked back to the three, she was humming Pop Goes the Weasel.

"Thanks Troy!" she thanked him when she finished her tune. He nodded. "You're welcome."

"Aww look at Cookie and Boi! How cute!" she exclaimed. Troy chuckled. He knew she'd love that sight.

"Yeah, nice." he said- being a guy and not finding things as quite adorable as a girl would. The only thing he truly found adorable was her, as corny as that sounded.

They chatted for a while longer, eating their icecream which they had to eat fast because they were melting in their hands from the scorching heat of the hot Albuquerque bright yellow summer sun. They could still feel it pretty well regardless of the fact that they were under a shady tree.

"Are you excited to start school in a couple weeks?" Troy asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, it's a chance to meet more people. I'm glad I already met a few friends before school started though. To bad you can't show me around- since you're new too and all." she giggled. Troy nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, but I guess then Chad, Taylor, or Gabriella will show us." he said. She nodded in agreement.

"So..." Troy began. "I asked Taylor what some good activites at East High are."

"Oh?" Sharpay asked- interested. He nodded. "Yeah, and one of the things she happened to mention was drama club. She said they put on some pretty good musicals and plays throughout the year."

"And?"

He gave her a knowing look, and she knew where he was trying to go with this. "No way Troy. Nuh-uh. Not me!" she said stubbornly. He sighed.

"Why not Shar? I've already told you tons of times how great you are at singing! It'd be good for you if you did join drama club- the whole school would enjoy it I bet!"

"Troy come on, you heard me sing one time, two months ago, by complete accident. Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because even though it was one time, it was still great Shar! I know what I heard that day, and I'll always remember it. You're so good at singing! Why not give it a shot?" he persisted.

"Who not give it _up_?" she shot back- adding emphasis to the word 'up'.

"Just try it out."

"I'm not even that good a singer."

"Pshh. Don't even start with that, Sharpay." Troy said. She shook her head. "Fine say whatever you want, but I'm still not doing it. And nothing you do or say can make me, and that's final, Troy."

That was one thing that complicated their friendship. They were both quite stubborn, so this arguement could go on forever until one of them finally caved- which would take a while, unless...

Troy raised an eyebrow- he sudden had an idea. It was pretty risky, he didn't know how she'd respond or what she would do, but he had to try it out anyway, no matter how nervous he was about it.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged her, staring right at her, practically forcing her to look back at him. "Nothing I do or say huh?"

Brown met blue. But her pretty eyes glazed over with annoyance. "Yeah." she challenged back- her voice snappy. He took a deep breath and smirked.

"Really?" he asked, "Well what about this?" But before she could respond in any way, shape, or form, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

He'd seriously been waiting everyday for the last two months- spending the entire time fighting up the courage to just kiss her, and he'd wondered what it would be like to do so. But his wonders were no match compared to the real thing, because he always wondered if he did it, if she would kiss him back or not, and the doubts ruined the pleasantries of his wonders.

Well, he didn't have to wonder anymore, because she did.

It took her a few moments to respond, however, but she kissed him back nonetheless.

The kiss lasted for a long while, until, both of them out of breath, pulled away at the same time. Sharpay smirked and brought her knees up to her chest. She crossed her arms over her knees and buried her face into them.

Troy was confused by her actions. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but after a while it seemed like she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her making tiny whimpering noises.

"Hey Shar- what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked- still mesmerized by that amazing kiss, but also now quite concerned. Why was she crying? Had she not wanted him to kiss her? If so, then why had she kissed him back? And why had it lasted so long? Had he done something wrong?

She lifted her head and turned to the side to face him. He was surprised to see her grinning, her eyes shining in amusement, not a single tear in sight. No sign of evidence that she had been crying.

"Shar- were you crying?" Troy asked her- still confused and worried.

She shook her head quickly- blonde curls bouncing from her messy ponytail. "I'm not crying," she said. "I'm _laughing_, silly!" Troy's face twisted into an even more confused frown.

She giggled. "You taste like chocolate and vanilla." she told him, licking her lips as if still trying to taste the icecream on them from when they'd just kissed. Her arms were still resting on her knees, but she was watching him carefully and still giggling like mad.

Troy was dumbstruck- _that's _why she was laughing? But really, he also couldn't help but smile.

"Well you taste like fruity artificial flavors." he informed her. This little fact only caused her to laugh even more as he poked her playfully in the ribs.

"What a story to tell my grandkids- my first kiss was chocolately, topped off with vanilla and artificial flavors all at the same time!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah- my first kiss could be described as a bag of assorted candies, kids!"

Troy was dumbstruck all over again.

"Youre first kiss?" he asked, "That was your first kiss?"

She blushed, realizing what she had just spilled, but she couldn't lie now. "Well...yeah." she said shyly.

"I thought you said you'd had a boyfriend before?"

She shrugged. "I have. But we never kissed. Plus, that was a long time ago, in my middle school days." she said. Troy gave her a small smile. "Well, for your first time you were pretty darn good at it. I would have never guessed..." he said. She blushed again, but tried to keep it light.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not so bad at it yourself."

"So you think I'm a good kisser?"

She shrugged and gave him that sexy mischevious smirk of hers, her eyes shone brightly- yeah, he definitley never would have guessed from that look that she'd never been kissed before. She looked too...experienced already.It was hard to believe. Or maybe good acting skills came with part of the amazing singer package. Either that or she was just gorgeous without even knowing it.

"Yeah, sure." she answered simply as if it were no big deal. He returned your smirk. "Then right back at ya."

"So how good exactly am I, Troy?" she asked- raising a carefully plucked eyebrow at him. He pretended to think about it for a minute. "I don't know, let me see again." he said. She giggled before their lips met in another kiss. Except this time it was a more...heated kiss then the first.

Troy pulled away first, a couple minutes later. "I'd say _very _good." he told her, their faces still centimeters apart.

"Oh,stop it." she giggled. "You're making me blush." she teased.

"You're cute when you blush." he told her.

"You're cute when you smile." she offered. Of course this would make him smile. Their faces were still close together.

"So will you try drama club?" Troy asked- getting back to the main point, and then threw in a quick "Please?" for good measure.

"What'll you do for me?" she challenged.

"Come to all your shows of course." he told her truthfully. She rolled her eyes. "And?" she asked. He looked confused.

"And...and what?"

She placed a quick peck on his lips. "That give you a hint?" she asked him. He smiled, now he got it. "I think so." he kissed her again. "Be my girlfriend, Pay?"

She giggled. "You're smarter then you look...on occasion." she joked.

Troy chuckled. "I'm assuming that's a 'yes'?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him- pulling herself closer to him as he slid one arm around her waist, keeping her close, and letting his eyes wander over to the still sleeping yorkies.

"Good assumption, Troy."

* * *

_A/N: Ahh the Troypay cheesiness. xD and I know the ending sucked, I spent two freaking days trying to think/come up with a good enough ending for this and that is the crap I came up with? tsk tsk. Shame on me._

_Please review because you feel sorry for me...oh yeah, OR if you actually liked it :P lol._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
